Teen Wolf (film series)
Teen Wolf is a series of American horror adventure films based on the American MTV television series of the same name. Various directors and writers haven been apart of the series along with ensemble cast in the films. The series has been distributed by 20th Century Fox and Metro Goldwyn Meyer. The series has received a mixed to positive response from critics and fans, praising the acting, action sequences, visual effects and music while some criticize the film series for being inferior to it's American television series counterpart. The series has been commercially successful, The film is followed by Teen Wolf, premiered in theaters on June 5, 2016, Teen Wolf 2, which was released on June 3, 2017, and later in 2018, by Teen Wolf 3: Rise of the Alphas, in 2019 with the release of Teen Wolf 4: Lost in the Void, and again in 2020 with Teen Wolf 5: The Dead Pool. Teen Wolf 6, however, was split into two parts, Part 1: Lost and Divided being released on March 2, 2021, and Part 2: The Lost Werewolf being released December 2, 2022, Films Teen Wolf '' After his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, drags him out into the woods, searching for a dead body, teenage asthmatic benchwarmer, Scott McCall, is bitten by a large beast, and soon finds himself transforming into a werewolf, now stronger and faster than humanly possible, with enhanced sight, smell, and hearing, and becomes Beacon Hill High School' star athlete in field hockey, while dating Allison Argent, the new girl in town, but when the Full Moon comes, Scott find himself unable to control his werewolf senses, and is comfronted by a whole group of werewolf hunters and another adverserial werewolf, Derek Hale, and things become worse when he finds out that the head hunter is Allison's father and his jock-headed teamate, Jackson Whittmore, will stop at nothing until he finds out Scott's secret. Now, with the help of his friend Stiles, Scott must keep his secret from his his family and Allison, and get help from Derek in order to escape the hunters and stop the Alpha werewolf that bit him, before it continues it's killing spree ''Teen Wolf 2 A few Months after stopping Peter Hale, the previous Alpha, omega werewolf Scott McCall tries to carry on his regular life, as he does with his relationship with Allison Argent in secret, but Derek Hale, the newly formed Alpha, intends on growing his own pack to become stronger and more powerful, but his supernatural life becomes even more complicated, when Allison's cold and merciless grandfather, Gerard arrives in Beacon Hills to kill every last werewolf in order to avenge the murder of his daughter, Kate, who was killed by Peter. In the wake of his vendetta, a new more powerful lizard-like creature known as the Kanima has arrived and begins a killing spree through out the town, that might be connected with Jackson's body rejecting an alpha's bite. Now, Scott must unite a pack of his own, his friends, Stiles and Allison, and sister, Melanie, and form an unlikey partenership with Derek in order to stop Gerard and the Kanima, and save his town once again. Teen Wolf 3: Rise of Alphas Four months after stopping Gerard and the Kanima, beta werewolf, Scott McCall continues his normal life as he begins his junior year of High School, with his friends, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac, as his sister, Melanie, begins her sophomore year, but now, Scott finds himself and his pack facing a new supernatural threat. They must battle, not just one Alpha, but an entire pack of Alphas, lead by Deucalion, the Demon Wolf, who will stop at nothing to gain power, but Scott realizes they're not just after Derek, but they're after him too, as Deaton reveals that Scott is rising to become a True Alpha. To make things worse, a dark druid, the Darach, is commiting human sacrifice to grow more powerful in order to destroy Deucalion and his Alpha pack. Now Scott must unite his own pack in order to save Beacon hills and stop his enemies, before the Lunar Eclipse renders all the werewolves powerless, and must become the Alpha he was meant to be. Teen Wolf 4: Lost in the Void Weeks after stopping Deucalion, and his alpha pack from taking down Beacon Hills and the dark druid, or the Darach, from commiting human sacrifices, newly transformed True Alpha, Scott McCall, and his friends, Stiles and Allison, continue to feel the effects on their minds of their own sacrifice to find the Nemetan Tree, but in doing so, they allowed a worse threat, a dark spirit known as the Nogitsune, that has awokened from a dormant state inside the Nemetan and has now entered itself into Stiles' mind and now only wants to cause as much destruction and chaos as it can. Now, as Stiles and the Nogitsune begin a fight for control over Stiles' mind, Scott and his pack are determined to find a way to stop the Nogitsune and save their friend, now matter what it takes. Teen Wolf 5: The Dead Pool Two months after defeating the Nogitsune, Scott and his pack, Allison, Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia continue to recover from the losses of their friends, Melanie, Boyd, Erica, and Aiden, while starting up a new semester of their Junior year of High School, also trying to bring new member, werecoyote Malia Tate, into the world, but now must deal with a new threat, when a mysterious Benenfactor gives professional assassins a hit list of every single supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, and number one on the dead pool, true Alpha Scott McCall, and now he and his pack are determined to save everyone, no matter what. Bringing new problems to his table, Scott must uphold the responsibilities of training his first bitten beta werewolf, Sarah Manchester, who's anger might be her worst enemy. Not only do they have to stop the Benefactor, but the ressurection of though to be dead, Kate Argent, gives them even bigger problem when her biggest goal as a newly transformed werejaguar, is to kill Scott McCall. Teen Wolf 6: Lost and Divided '' ''Part 1 On the Eve of their Senior Year of High School, True Alpha werewolf, Scott McCall and his pack find themselves with a possible future without one another, when the next phase of their life may take them different directions, despite Stiles' best intentions, but as soon as the School year starts, the pack meets a new werewolf named Theo Raekens, who appears to have good intentions, but Stiles' doesn't trust him. Now they must work together when a new threat, known as the Dread Doctors, combine science and supernatural to transform teenagers into creatures in order to use them for their own malevolent and mysterious purpose, as both Lydia and Parrish find themselves coming to the nature of the supernatural creatures within them, while Sarah continues to learn to control his own werewolf instincts, but just when he needs them the most, Scott finds himself losing his pack. Part 2 To be added Cast Wereanimals * Tye Sheridan as Scott McCall * Ben Hardy as Todd Daniels * Joshua Pontinelli as Liam Dunbar * Daniel Radcliffe as Isaac Lahey * Jennifer Lawrence as Malia Tate * Lucas Till as Derek Hale * Michael B. Jordan as Vernon Boyd * Nathan Kress as Jordan Parrish * Grant Gustin as Scott Howard * Ezra Miller as Todd Howard * Taylor Swift as Erica Reyes * Melissa Benoist as Cora Hale Villains * Dylan Sprouse as Ethan Steiner * Cole Sprouse as Aiden Steiner * Kate Mara as Kate Argent * Ian Somehalder as Peter Hale * Theo James as Theo Raeken * Garrett Hedlund as Garrett Douglas * Tom Hardy as Nathaniel Bowman * Cate Blanchett as Desert Wolf * David Henrie as Garrett * Melissa Roxburgh as Violet * Justin Bieber as Jackson Whittemore * Colin Ford as Matt Daehler * Josh Peck as Josh Diaz Supporting characters * Dacre Montgomery as Stiles Stilinski * Rachel Harris as Natalie Martin * Charlie Heaton as Tyler Norman * Toneisha Lane as Elena Stilinski * Carlos Valdes as James Gomez * Sophie Turner as Melanie McCall * Patrick J. Adams as Chris Argent * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alan Deaton Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added